


Thanksgiving Dinner

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [13]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Alastor and Valentino spend Thanksgiving together, Valentino cooks, Alastor asks an important question.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!

After Halloween, Alastor decided he wanted to spend Thanksgiving with Valentino. He was finally starting to gain himself back and it was all thanks to Valentino. Alastor decided that he would change up his tie, just for today. He went with a turkey tie, well I mean, it is thanksgiving. And he fixed up his hair and straightened his jacket and made his way to Valentino's.

The walk was fairly pleasant, it was still hot, as Hell normally is, but he felt like there was a slight breeze and made him feel like he was back on earth again. Sure, there may not have been any living trees in Hell, but he could just imagine the beauty of the different colors each leaf would turn. He thought back to when he was just a young lad, still alive and living with mother. They would make a giant leaf pile and jump into it together. He used to love the sounds of the crunchy leaves as he landed on them, burying him when he sank far enough down into the pile. Hearing his mother's muffled laugh from outside the pile.

His grin widened from the fond memories of his mother and him at Thanksgiving. When he finally made it to Val's place he placed a rhythmic knock upon the door. "It's open!" Val's voice boomed from behind the wood. Alastor opened the door and walked in, locking the door behind him.

"Greetings, Dear!"

"Al, baby! You're just in time! The turkey is just about done!" Alastor walked into the kitchen to see Valentino, dressed in some browns and oranges, so completely different from his normal loud, peacocky like clothing. It was definitely a new look, one that Al could get used to.

"You look splendid my dear!" Alastor smiled at the moth.

"Thanks, Bambi. I thought I'd change it up a bit. Ya know, get into the fall spirit." Val said as he turned around, meat thermometer in hand and Alastor couldn't help but laugh at the apron clinging to the pimp's body.

"Anything for you dear?" Alastor read the apron with his face printed on it. 

"Damn right! Had it specially made." Val smirked. Soon everything was set up at the table. Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, corn on the cob, stuffing, everything!

"I say, you really out did yourself! Everything smells positively divine!" 

"Thanks Butter Cup, I worked hard on this! I wanted to make this holiday a special one." 

"Well, I am certainly grateful for it." The two sat down and began eating. The evening went on as the two ate and made conversation about anything and everything. This was what Alastor was hoping for, everyday had been getting so much better for the deer demon since he had met Valentino. Sure things were rough in the beginning, but he was glad he stuck through with it. Once the two finished, they cleaned up and put the leftover away in the fridge. They then sat on the couch and began to watch some random movie on the television. "Valentino?" Alastor asked looking up from his spot, head lifting from Valentino's shoulder.

"Whats up, Bambi?"

"I… I've been meaning to ask you something, but… I haven't fully come to know how to ask."

"What's the matter?" Valentino asked worriedly, had he done something wrong?

"I was wondering…." Alastor trailed off, not knowing how to ask this specific question. He never had asked this to anyone, dead or alive. "I was wondering if… if maybe you would like to meet my mother?" Valentino looked shocked, eyes widened at his sweet buck.

"I'd….I'd love to." He smiled at him and he could physically feel Alastor relax, practically melting in his seat.

"Wonderful my dear!" The two went back to the snuggles and cuddles, enjoying each other's warm embrace. Alastor then felt a little confidence. Confidence in something he never really had the pleasure of wanting to do. Alastor put his hand on Valentino's thigh and slowly traced small patterns on it. He could feel Val shiver a little under his touch and Al had a wicked, nasty idea.

Alastor took his unoccupied hand and just lightly ran his slender fingers up and down the moth's torso. "You keep that up and I may not be able to stop myself from taking you." Valentino joked and Alastor laughed. 

"Well, maybe I want you too….." Alastor said nonchalantly.

"Alastor.. I really, really want to make love to your sweet ass, but I don't want to unless I know for certain you want this, okay? The last time that we did it, I felt so terrible afterwards because I knew you weren't into it. So I need you to make sure that you absolutely want to do it."

"But I do!"

"I want you to think about it, for at least a week. Please? I really need you to be positive that it's what you want."

"Okay." Alastor sighed, "I will give you an answer in one weeks time." Alastor and Val resumed their comfortable state on the couch. Soon, Alastor was snoring softly and Valentino smiled down at him. He gently picked up his buck and laid him on his bed, tucking him in nice and tight. Valentino then proceeded to go back out to the couch and fall asleep, not wanting to make his love uncomfortable.

"Soon, Bambi. I promise, once you're ready, we will make sweet love." With that said, Val closed his eyes, dreaming of his beautiful red deer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a rad shirt, but I wasn't quite sure what to do for Thanksgiving, but longer ones will be coming up!


End file.
